rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Nickelodeon Shows *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Digimon Fusion'' (2013) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2002, Newer Rating) *''The Legend of Korra'' (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (seasons 1-2, Original Rating) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Mysticons'' *''Nickelodeon Robot Wars'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Scaredy Camp'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV Series) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2013) *''Winx Club'' (2011-2014) *''The X's'' Nicktoons Shows *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2013) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2012-2015) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2013-2016) *''Get Blake!'' *''Hero Factory'' (2010-2013) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2012-2013) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Invader Zim'' (2006) *''Mysticons'' *Massive Monster Mayhem *''Martin Mystery'' (2005-2008) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (season 3 only) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2013-2015) *''Voltron Force'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''WWE Slam City'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2013-2015) Nick.com Shows *''The Legend of Korra'' (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) TeenNick Shows *''Winx Club'' (2012-2014) Nick Jr. Shows *''Winx Club'' (2015-2016) Syfy Shows *''Rave Master'' Cartoon Network Shows *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Astro Boy'' (2004 TV Series, 2004) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Bunnicula'' (2016 TV Series) *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10'' (2017 TV Series) *''BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (episodes 1-20) *''Blue Dragon'' (edited version) *''Blue Submarine No.6'' (edited version) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan: New Vestoria'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Chowder'' (2007 TV Series) *''Cyborg 009'' *''Chaotic'' (2009-2010) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003 TV Series) *''Dragon Ball'' (2001-2004) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998-2003, 2005-2008) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003-2005) *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Evil Con Crane'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Grim and Evil'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007 TV Series) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Grojband'' (2013) *''Gormiti'' *''Gundam Wing'' (edited version) *''Hero: 108'' *''.hack//Legends of the Twilight'' *''.hack//Sign'' *''.hack//Roots'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002 TV Series) *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) *''Idaten Jump'' *''Johnny Test'' (seasons 4-6) *''Justice League'' *''Justice League: Unlimited'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''The Life and Time of Juniper Lee'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''MetaJets'' *''Max Steel'' (2000 TV Series, season 3 only) *''My Knight and Me'' (2017) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''MÄR'' *''Megas XLR' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (edited version) *''Naruto'' *''Numb Chucks'' (2015) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Outlaw Star'' (edited version) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Once Piece'' (4Kids dub, 2005-2009) *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) *''Pokémon'' (2002-2017) *''Princess Natasha'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Rave Master'' *''Robotboy'' *''Sailor Moon'' (edited version, 1998-2002) *''Scan2Go'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Sidekick'' (2011-2012) *''Slamball'' *''Samurai Jack'' (seasons 1-4) *''Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011 TV Series, 2011-2013) *''Supernoobs'' *''Survive This'' *''Sonic Boom'' (2014-2016) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Totally Spies!'' (2003-2007, 2009-2011) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (edited version) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (edited version) *''Tenchi Universe'' (edited version) *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' (2008-2009) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (2005-2009) *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015 TV Series) *''Transformers: Cyberverse'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''Unnatural History'' *''Winx Club'' (2005-2009) *''Wulin Warriors'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (edited version) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002-2011) *''Yu-Gi-OH! GX'' (2005-2009) *''Yu- Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009-2011) *''Zixx'' *''Zatch Bell!'" *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' *''Zoids: Guardian Force'' *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' Boomerang Shows *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (episodes 21-26) *''Bunnicula'' (2016 TV Series) *''Grojband'' (2015) *''My Knight and Me'' (2017-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2015) *''Pokémon'' (2006-2017) *''Sonic Boom'' (2016-present) Boomerang's SVOD Shows *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (season 2) *''Bunnicula'' (2016 TV Series) Adult-Swim Shows *''Gundam 0080'' *''Gundam 0083'' *''IGPX'' (2013-2015) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2002) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Pilot Candidate'' (except for the last episode) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Voltron'' (some episodes) ABC Family Shows *''Digimon: Adventure'' (1999-2001) *''Digimon: Adventure 02'' (2000-2002) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2006) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2006) *''Dragon Booster'' (2004-2006) *''Get Ed'' (2005-2006) *''Medabots'' (2002-2004) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (2003) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go!'' (2004-2006) *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2002) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005-2006) ABC Kids Shows *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (re-vision) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (episodes 27-40) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (2003) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005) *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' (2006) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (2007) *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' (2008) *Power Rangers RPM'' (2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005) BKN Shows *''Kong: The Animated Series'' First-Run Syndication Shows *''Pokémon'' (1998) *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) Shows *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Lobo Online Website Shows *''Lobo'' Warner Bros. Website Shows *''Gotham Girls'' *''Zatanna'' Cookie Jar Toons Shows *''Dark Oracle'' *''Magi-Nation'' (2010-2011) HBO Shows *''Tales from the Neverending Story'' Starz Shows *''The Green Squad'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2008-2010) *''Savage Family Wild'' *''The Wannabes'' (2010 TV Series) *''Zombie Hotel'' (2012-2014) Qubo Shows *''Class of the Titans'' *''Nutri Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms'' *''Spliced'' (2009 TV Series) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011 TV Series, 2017-present) *''Sidekick'' (2017-present) *''Timeblazers'' (2012-present) Disney Channel Shows *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Mech-X4'' (episodes 1-5) *''Tangled: The Series'' (some episodes) Disney XD Shows *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Boyster'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *Big Hero 6: The Series *''Future-Worm!'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2015 TV Series) *''Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage)'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong!'' *''Lab Rat: Bionic Island'' (some episodes) *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' *''Mech-X4'' *''Max Steel'' (2013 TV Series, 2013) *''Oddbods'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Pokémon'' (2016-present) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013-2015) *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Star Wars: Rebels'' *''Stitch!'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (season 2) *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Yi Yang Yo!'' (2009) *''Zeke and Luther'' Jetix Shows *''Astro Boy'' (2004 TV Series, 2007) *''Chaotic'' (2007-2009) *''Digimon: Adventure'' (2004-2009) *''Digimon: Adventure 02'' (2004-2009) *''Digimon: Frontier'' (2004-2009) *''Digimon: Tamers'' (2004-2009) *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Get Ed'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' 2005) *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' (2006) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (2007) *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' (2008) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004 with ABC Family) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (2004, with ABC Family) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go!'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2009) Disney Channel (Asia) Shows *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Disney XD (Southeast Asia) Shows *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Dlife Shows *''Marvel Future Avengers'' Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' (2002-2006) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2005-2006) *''Tutenstein'' (2003-2006) Discovery Kids Shows *''Grossology'' (2007 TV Series) *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' (2002-2010) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2005-2010) *''Tutenstein'' (2003-2008) *''Timeblazers'' (2003-2008) The Hub Network Shows *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2010-2014) *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Timeblazers'' (2010-2011) Discovery Family Shows *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2014-2015) *''Transformers: Prime'' (reruns) Disney's One Too Shows *''Digimon: Frontier'' (2002-2003) Fox Kids Shows *''Action Man'' (2000 TV Series) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2002) *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' *''Los Luchadores'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Moolah Beach'' *''Medabots'' (2001-2002) *''Monster Rancher'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers Time Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (episodes 1-26) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2001 TV Series) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (heavily edited) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' FoxBox Shows *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2003-2004) *''F-Zero GP Legend'' (2004-2005) *''Fighting Foodons'' *''Incredible Crash Dummies'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002-2005) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2005-2008) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2005) *''Martin Mystery'' (2003) *''One Piece'' (heavily edited version, 2004-2005) *''Pirate Islands'' *''Sonic X'' (censored version, 2003-2005) *''Stargate Infinity'' *''Shaman King'' (2003-2005) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2003-2005) *''Ultraman Tiga'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2005) 4Kids TV Shows *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006 TV Series) *''Chaotic'' (2006-2008) *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) *''F-Zero GP Legend'' (2005) *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2005-2008) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2005-2006) *''One Piece'' (heavily edited version, 2005) *''Sonic X'' (censored version, 2005-2008) *''Shaman King'' (2005) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2005-2008) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2006) *''Winx Club'' (2005-2008) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2005-2007) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2006) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2007-2008) Kids' WB Shows *''Astro Boy'' (2004 TV Series, 2004) *''The Batman'' (2004 TV Series) *''Batman Beyond'' *''Cardcaptors Sakura'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2001-2003) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2001) *''Johnny Test'' (seasons 1-3) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Max Steel'' (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Magi-Nation'' (2007-2008) *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Pokémon'' (1999-2006) *''Phantom Investigators'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (season 1, episodes 1-9) *''Sailor Moon'' (edited version, 2001) *''Static Shock'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''World of Quest'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2001-2006) The CW4Kids Shows *''Chaotic'' (2008-2010) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' *''Magical DoReMi'' (2010) *''RollBots'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (season 1, episodes 10-13) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2008-2010) *''Winx Club'' (2009-2010) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2008) Toonzai Shows *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2012) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2010-2011, 2012) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010-2012) *''Magi-Nation'' (2011-2012) *''Sonic X'' (2010-2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2010) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2010-2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2010-2011) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2012) Vortexx Shows *''Bolts and Blip'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-2014) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2012-2014) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2012-2014) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013) *''Sonic X'' (2012-2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2012-2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2012-2014) KidsClick Shows *''Assorted Hot Wheels TV Specials'' *''Scary Larry'' *''Winx Club'' (2017-present) *''Zak Storm: Super Pirate'' Netflix Shows *''Dinotrux'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (seasons 3-present) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' *''Grojband'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One'' *''Legend Quest'' (Las Leyendas) *''Luna Petunia'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Max Steel'' (2013 TV Series, 2014) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2016, possibly on hiatus) *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Trollhunters'' (2016 TV Series) *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' *''Wakfu'' *''Word of Winx'' Universal Kids Shows *''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2017-present) Amazon Instant Video Shows *''The Kicks'' *''The Jo B. and G. Raff Show'' YouTube Shows *''Batman Unlimited'' *''DC Super Friends'' *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles'' *''Justice League Action'' (Web Series) CITV Shows *''Robozuna'' Kabillion Shows *''Astro Boy'' (2004 TV Series, 2007-present) *''Nutri Ventures'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Films Television Specials Theatrical Shorts Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems